


Beta Mom x Rose [Mommy's Girl]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [63]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audiophilia, Aural Kink, Domestic, F/F, Ficlet, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Hair Partialism, Incest, auralism, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:(quietly and politely asks for very loving and sweet rosemom?)
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628





	Beta Mom x Rose [Mommy's Girl]

Brushing Rose's hair is one of her favorite parts of the evening. After a nice dinner together, a film they both think is terrible, and parting ways to change into their most comfortable pajamas, they reconvene in Rose's bedroom. She (that is, her sweet girl) has been lonely, and eager for any tenderness.

She'd be a horrible mother to not provide the gentlest, softest love she can.

It's easy. Mom can't think of anything in this world simpler than pampering her daughter. Pulling the brush through her beautiful hair, mindful of her tender head, calloused but lotion-smooth fingers smoothing her springy little bangs down. Rose's locks aren't long enough to flip up at the ends like her mother's, but her adorable bob curves in at the chin, accentuating her darling face.

She falls in love a little more with that face every day. There used to be many misunderstandings between them, many moments spent frustrated and angry. They've grown, close, and now Rose tips her face into her mother's kisses like it's all she wants. The hands gripping at Mom's blouse when they break apart say it _is_ all she wants _._

With freshly brushed hair, it's time for bed. The sheets are turned down, but not in her daughter's room. Rose sleeps best surrounded by the smell of her mother, tucked behind canopy curtains and hidden from the world. They walk to Mom's bedroom. Hand in hand, fingers laced, faces flushed at the way their sheer nightgowns match. The comforter is a warm creation, something they made together and christened the same day, requiring several thorough washes afterward.

It may need another in the morning, because Mom is pulling her darling girl into a hundred small kisses as their thighs lovingly twine together and knees bump against silken panties. Maybe one day she'll be satisfied with kissing her sweet Rose to sleep, but for now? She just can't resist that round little butt and her plump thighs and the full-throat groans of, "Mother, _please_."

"Mm. One more time, baby." Soft-spoken, fingers just _itching_ to dip beneath her sweet girl's nightgown to feel her soft belly and pet her chubby back. She waits. It's not time just yet, not until her perfect girl says...

_"Mommy, please."_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/630065073198710784/quietly-and-politely-asks-for-very-loving-and)


End file.
